If You Promise Not To Laugh
by PepsiAngel
Summary: Hermione is upset, and Ron comforts her. They share a few laughs and something changes between them. Some D/H in the beginning because it helps the plot.


If You Promise Not To Laugh

__

Written by: **PepsiAngel**

A/N: This is just a short prose, my attempt at R/H. I do not like D/H (*shudder* I despise the shipping in fact!) but I need her to like someone to get the plot moving. :-P It is so painful to write them… Okay, read on. 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling but I thought of the idea. Takes place in fifth year!

Hermione watched Draco affectionately. She loved the way he laughed, wicked, yet pure. As if he were exposing himself for a moment, showing who he really is, but still hiding his real personality.

His eyes seemed cold and guarded, though his laugh seemed different. More true and not like he was guarding a secret. Hermione wished Draco would just be who she knew he really was, and not pretend.

On the spur of the moment Hermione decided to risk her feelings and tell Draco that she loved him. Maybe Draco would rip out her heart and stomp all over it, but Hermione wanted to try anyhow. Just knowing she had tried to show him what her hearts deepest desire was like, what she yearned for at night, would make her feel much better and as if her life was worth living.

"Draco, hello," greeted Hermione, walking up to him. Draco (along with Crabbe and Goyle) looked shocked that Hermione was talking to him in such a manor. 

"Yes," replied Draco. His voice sounded cold and though there was no sneer on his face, there seemed to be one in his words.

"I just wanted to tell you that," Hermione's voice caught and she forced herself not to think about just what she was doing. No need to dwell, that would only make her lose her nerve.

Draco stared at her with a bored look. "What Granger."

"I-I-I… I have been thinking of," Hermione stopped herself in mid sentence. She couldn't just _say_ it. She had to SAY it. 

"Granger," snapped Malfoy. "We are going to be late for class if you don't _ kindly _move."

Hermione looked slightly shocked at the sharpness of his ice cold words. And, once and for all, she was sure they were not meant to be and that he didn't care for her as she cared for him.

Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, sauntered away from Hermione with one last 'I-am-class-you-are-trash' look.

The bell rang but Hermione stayed put in the hall, not moving an inch, which was a first for Hermione. She was never late for class if she could help it.

Hermione slumped against the wall and began to softly sob. She sat like this for several minutes till she heard someone cough awkwardly.

She looked up in surprise to see Ron looming in front of her. She flushed with embarrassment, even in her current state she had mind enough to know this was a bad predicament to be caught in. Turned away by a sneering Malfoy, and crying about it, on top of that!

Ron knelt next to her, "What's wrong Hermione?" He sincerely wanted to add _Did you get 9/10 marks on your homework?_ But he knew enough not to say this to a crying girl, especially one with a slap like Hermione's. He could still see her hitting Malfoy one in third year…

"Oh, it's stupid, Ron," said Hermione in self disgust. 

"Come off it," replied Ron. "How stupid could it be?"

"You'd be surprised," she said bitterly.

"Oh, come on! I'm not one to laugh at someone else's problems." 

Hermione could not believe Ron had gotten that out with a straight face. She certainly had to smile just hearing it said aloud. "What about the time in third year when I couldn't defeat the Bogart because it had turned into Professor-"

"Okay, Okay." Ron shook his head. "In the past I may have been a little insensitive."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I guess I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh."

Ron didn't dare say anything, if he did Ron feared she wouldn't tell him.

"Well, I have a little sort of… thing for Draco," began Hermione. "I attempted to tell him but before I could he discouraged me by being awfully mean and I just couldn't take it."

Ron stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He seemed to be speechless, and Hermione waited for his outburst. "You had a little sort of THING for Malfoy?" 

Hermione nodded looking down, ashamed. "I was under a sort of spell you know?"

Ron nodded Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised. "You do?"

"I had a…thing for Lavender earlier this year," admitted Ron.

Hermione laughed out loud at that, and Ron grinned. "Yes, pretty dumb."

"Definitely, but I am certainly not one to talk," replied Hermione with laughter in her voice.

Ron started to laugh at that. They shared a few more unusual things about themselves. "We both have done some pretty crazy things."

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "Imagine, I once had a crush of sorts on you!" Hermione giggled, and Ron laughed too. But when Hermione thought about it, it really wasn't all that crazy, her and Ron together.

"You know, that is pretty wild," said Ron. "I had a bit of a thing for you not too long ago as well!"

This time neither of them laughed, they both seemed to think that the idea really was not that ludicrous. Hermione bit her lip and looked down, "Do you really think it's so impossible? Me and you?" 

Hermione winced at her words, they sounded cliché and so unlike her. "I mean-"

Ron cut her off, however. "No, I don't."

Hermione was shocked. "You don't?"

Ron shook his head. "Not at all," he admitted.

The two friends blushed a little and looked down, now that it was out in the open saying more didn't seem so hard. "I think we would actually… you know. Not be that bad together."

Hermione nodded, "It could even work out." Then she added hastily, thinking of all their little fights, "Maybe."

"Yeah, do you think we should give it a try?" Ron asked. "Just to see if it could work."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, why don't we. But just to see if it could work."

"Right," agreed Ron. They looked at each other and smiled. "Shall we go to class?"

"Seeing as we have already missed more than half of it, why don't we just go to the common room?"

Ron faked a shocked look. "Hermione, skip class, I am stunned!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted him in the shoulder. "Oh, hush."

Ron laughed. "What would you say to some wizard's chess?"

"I'd say okay," responded Hermione with a smile. 

So they walked off to the common room, right past the Transfiguration classroom they should have been in, to play chess.

It figured, the first thing they would do as a couple was play a game of wizard chess.

FIN

A/N: Oh my goodness, that was one sad attempt at an R/H fic! Please tell me you don't positively hate it. Alright, read and review. *hehe* No flames, flames are bad for the soul. 

She's A Star- Darlin' this stories for you!!! Teehee. I hope you thought it was okay… sorry I had the dreaded D/H in the beginning but I needed it for the plot. 'Kay, now review! ^_^

REPORT TYPOS TO ME!!!!! (Please!?)


End file.
